Their Little Secret
by NotNeeded97
Summary: Eliot and Parker go way back, like ten years. So what happens When Nate hires them? A month after them starting to work together, they have a client. Eliot's sister-in-law. A little girl accompanies her, and what is so special about her? Secrets are revealed about Parker and Eliot's joint past, and what does the little girl have to do with it? Parker/Eliot
1. Chapter 1

Read and Review! I do Not own Leverage. I do own Katie and Liz.

* * *

A month ago, Eliot Spencer received a phone call from none other Nate Ford. He hired him to assist him in a job he was assigned. What he didn't expect was to see Parker Spencer standing in front of him with as much shock on her face, as there was his. All of this rushed through Eliot's mind and he grinned at the flashback. Parker shook him out of his reverie.

"What Parker?"

"I'm bored! Can we go to a movie?"

"No."

"Pleaseeeeeeeee. Pretty please with sprinkles on top!"

"No!"

"But I-"

"Will you two shut up already! You sound like a married couple! For real," Hardison exclaimed. Eliot and Parker froze in their spots like two deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck. Parker came out of her reverie and turned to Eliot before grinning.

"Come on, didn't Nate say that he and Sophie has a client for us downstairs? They asked for us personally or something," Eliot shrugged and entered the bar, Parker following closely.

"My husband is in the hospital…" Was all the two heard until they glanced back over. A young girl, six or seven, Eliot assumed, sat beside her.

"I miss momma and papa Tata," the girl said sadly. Eliot narrowed his eyes at the sound of the girl's voice and glanced towards Parker with a knowing look on his face.

"She only knew to contact Nate in case of emergency…." Parker trailed off silently her faced paled.

"Oh no…. Eliot…" Eliot shook off her hand from her shoulder and walked over to the table and glanced at Nate.

"Katie, what happened? Did something happen at the ranch?" Eliot butted in, causing a look of shock to appear on Nate and Sophie's face. He heard a shrill squeal and tiny arms hugging him.

"Papa! Papa you're here!" The little girl squealed excitedly. Nate spat out the drink in his mouth and Sophie stared at him confused.

"Lizzy, gods I should have visited sooner," Eliot mumbled softly. His scowl soon disappeared and a soft grin covered his face. He knelt down and picked her up, placing her on his hip. He looked at Lizzy, and turned to his sister-in-law.

"Liz why are you and tata here?" The question was said towards Lizzy, but was directed at Katie.

"Eliot, Ben was shot." Eliots expression dropped and he paled, almost dropping Lizzie.

"What?" Eliot growled, eyes turning to an icy glare. Katie sighed and looked between Sophie, Nate, and Eliot trying the best way to explain to her brother-in-law.

"He was shot. Some investors threatened to take the ranch if he didn't pay a debt he owed. He paid them, but they said that it wasn't enough. They shot him three times; once in his knee, once in the stomach, and once in his arm. He's in ICU right now. Em's worried sick too." Eliot placed Lizzy down near Katie and walked out of the bar, fists clenched a look of pure hatred on his face. Parker glanced at Katie and the direction Eliot stormed out at. Katie nodded her head and Parker took off after Eliot.

"Eliot wait!" Eliot turned at the sound of his name and glared at Parker.

"Whad'ya want Parker?" Parker rolled her eyes and grabbed Eliot's arm, dragging him back in the direction of the bar and Nates apartment.

"We're going back," Parker said simply and shrugged. Eliot wretched his arm out of Parker's hand and grabbed her shoulder.

"Do you want me doing something bad in front of Lizzie? Cause if I don't get this out Parker I'm gonna end up doing something bad in front of them and I don't want that to h-"

"Eliot, you would never do anything intentionally bad to Katie or Lizzie, now come on we need to head back before Liz goes insane." Eliot scowled, but allowed Parker to grab his hand again and lead him back to the bar. None of the crew was sitting there, so they headed up the stairs into Nate's apartment above the bar. Eliot stopped Parker from opening the door and turned to her before sighing.

"I'm sorry Parker," Parker looked at him confused.

"Why w-" Eliot wrapped his arms around Parker and kissed her, leaving Parker speechless. He opened the door and walked in, seeing everyone snap their heads at the sound of the door opening, and the remaining two members of the crew entered. Katie and Liz were being heard upstairs, laughs and giggles being heard.

"Dude, why didn't you ever tell us you had a kid for?" Eliot muttered something and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Because," Hardison rolled his eyes.

"Because why?" Eliot muttered something and Parker looked at him with worried eyes before she closed her eyes and spoke softly.

"Because I told him to keep it secret," Eliot's expression was hilarious to laugh at, but this was not the moment, which Parker knew. She shrugged when he glanced towards her.

"Woah, wait there Parker, what the hell are you talking about?" Hardison exclaimed, slamming his laptop screen shut, looking between Parker and Eliot. Parker glanced at Eliot and crossed her arms, causing him to huff.

"I told him not to tell anyone bout Liz. Only Eliot and I, and Eliot's brother, sister and parent's know about her." Hardison arched an eyebrow.

"Liz is Me and Eliot's daughter." Realization dawned on their teammates faces until Hardison broke the silence.

"So are you two, like together or something?" Eliot snorted at Hardison's question and Parker started to laugh slightly.

"Well yea, haven't you noticed something ironic about our last names?" Hardison soon realized what she was talking about.

"Hold up! So you're tellin me y'all been married all this time?" Parker nodded her head.

"Yea, we've actually been married about ten years now. We had Liz a couple years after we married." Eliot shrugged at his statement and walked over to Parker.

"So why didn't you tell us for? We're a team,"

"Sophie, we wanted to, truly, but the only ones that knew were Me, Eliot, and Eliot's family. We j-"

"Papa! Momma!" Katie grinned sheepishly towards her brother and sister in-laws, but grinned at the reunion.

"Lizzie!" Parker exclaimed, grinning widely at her daughter.

"Hey Darlin'," Eliot said softly, taking his daughter into his lap, finding a seat on the couch.

"I missed you and Mamma a lot papa," Lizzie sniffled and clung to Eliot. Eliot face softened and looked at Parker.

"We were just about to visit next week. But you're here now, and that's all that matters now."

* * *

Review please! Reviews make me happy!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank you guys SOOOO Much for all of the reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own. Sadly...

* * *

Response to you guys reviews:

vguz04: Thanks for the review dude! Lizzie is, as i already pm'ed you

jd: Thanks's. Here's the next chapter!

GracieScarlatti: Thank's so much for the review! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like this one. :D

Guest: Thank's for the review, here's the next chapter. Answer to your question: Well Parker actually has a last name in this (for my sanity) Well Eliot would know obviously, but you know how in the first episode of Leverage, the Dubenich person he has files on them and stuff giving basic info? Well in these and stuff Parker has a last name. I hope that cleared it up somewhat, if not Whoopsies ;p

Beth: Lol Thanks for the review, Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!

TinkStar87: Lol Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it. Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!

Authors Note at Bottom!

* * *

Eliot turned to Parker before looking at the rest of the crew.

"I think it'll be best if me and Parker head home with Liz and Katie, that alright with you guys?" Nate, Sophie, and Hardison nodded their heads and watched as they left Nate's condo.

"I bought up a house right outside of town if something like this happened. I always have it stocked, so we might as well go there," Parker nodded her head thoughtfully.

"Can we stop by my place so I can grab some things? We'll stop by yours too to get your cloths and stuff." Eliot nodded his head and readjusted Lizzie in her seat to make her more comfortable. Katie, Parker, and Eliot sat in silence as they listened to Lizzie chatter on about how the ranch and how the animals were. A little after driving a fair bit they arrived at Eliot's condo and Parker went in and grabbed his rucksack that he kept by his door in case of emergencies. Parker came out with it on her shoulder and threw it at Eliot's feet.

"You said that had everything you needed for emergencies right El?" Eliot nodded his head and stayed silent. A few minutes later they arrived at Parker's house, or well warehouse and Parker went in. She grabbed her rappling hooks, harnesses, and a bit of her other climbing and scaling gear. She threw it in a rucksack, and grabbed some of her bath room necessities, Bunny, her pillow, and a box of her favorite cereal. As quick as she came in, she was back out in the car, and threw her rucksack in the trunk and hopped back in the driver side. She glanced in the back seat at Eliot, waiting for him to tell her the direction's to the house.

"Drive down Maderin for a couple miles 'til you reach the outskirts of town. Then turn left and drive down the dirt road, the first house on the right is ours." Parker nodded her head and followed his directions. Twenty minutes later, Parker reached the outskirts of town and finally reached the dirt road. Up ahead she saw the house on the right.

"My God," Parker was speechless as she saw the house, and she turned to Eliot who grinned widely, holding Lizzie in his arms.

"How long have you had this?" Eliot shrugged.

"I got it after the first job. I was thinking when we have Lizzie here in Boston, we could stay here," Eliot explained. Parker nodded her head and stepped out of the car, grabbing her and Eliot's rucksacks.

"Wait 'til you see the inside Darlin'," Eliot stood Lizzie up and held his left hand out for her to hold onto as he grabbed the keys from his pocket and opened the door.

"Papa! It's so big! Do I have my own room?" Lizzie asked excitedly, jumping up and down in her spot. Eliot chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yes Darlin, you got your own room." Parker stepped into the house and her jaw dropped at the sight of it.

"Eliot….. It's so… it's so big, and roomy… I can't believe you bought this." Eliot sighed and brushed back the hair that was falling on his face.

"Come'n. I'll give you the grand tour of the place," Right now they were standing in the living room, which has a large flat screen TV hooked up to it. There were two leather sectionals, and a matching laz-y-boy on each side of the sectionals. On the far left was the kitchen, which had brand new appliances, granite counter tops, and plenty of counter and cabinet space. It was also one of Eliot's personal favorite rooms in the house. In the back of the kitchen was a door that led through a hallway.

"This door on the right is Lizzie's room," Eliot opened the door and Lizzie ran in, still holding Eliot's hand, dragging him into the room unexpectedly. Parker stifled a laugh behind her hand as she watched them, and she walked into the room.

"It's so blueeee…There's a little house! Oh and there's a crayons. And markers!" Eliot chuckled at her enthusiasm and glanced at Parker, who was staring at Lizzie with a smile on her face.

"Come on Liz, let's finish seeing the rest of the house and you can come back in here alright?" Lizzie bobbed her head up and down and followed Eliot out of the room.

"The bathroom is right here," Eliot pointed to a room across from Lizzie's and opened it so she could see inside.

"And the room next to yours is a guest room, which will be your room for the time being Katie. It has a bathroom and a walk-in closet in there," Katie nodded her head and walked into the room. She set her bags down and began to unpack.

"You guys can keep going, I'm just gonna unpack this and head to bed. I haven't really had a good night sleep in a while."

"Alright, but when I'm finished with dinner you're gonna eat something. You also haven't eaten a lot the past few days since you're so tired." Katie nodded her head and watched as they walked out of the room.

"Ok so up the stairs over here, is our room," Eliot opened the bedroom door to reveal a large king-size bed, a large walk-in closet pre-stocked with things to both of their liking's and a large master bathroom.

"It's so…. Roomy in here….. I like it," Parker grinned and pecked Eliot on the cheek. Eliot chuckled at Parker's antics and led her out of the room.

"Well darlin' if you think that was roomy, wait til you see in here," Eliot opened up a door across from their bedroom and Parker stared at it wide-eyed.

"I knew you would like your own space and somewhere to practice without getting hurt, and I designed this for you." Eliot ran his hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face and looked at her sheepishly.

"I… uhm… Thanks Eliot, really… Thank you.." Parker looked up and smiled at him. Eliot grinned at her and led her and Lizzie out of the room.

"Other than the kitchen, there is one other room which is my favorite."

"Where's the gym at this time?" Eliot glanced at Parker and led her downstairs. There was a door on the opposite side of the living room, and Eliot opened the door.

"Down here, in the basement," Parker followed him down, Lizzie right behind her holding her hand and Eliot stopped and opened another door.

"…My god it's huge!" Parker exclaimed loudly as she took in the entire bottom of the house.

"We can even practice my training again too! My god it's so big and roomy in here," Eliot chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"So what would you two like for dinner?" Lizzie grinned widely.

"Can we have pancakes!" Eliot snorted and held in a laugh.

"Sure Kiddo."

* * *

A/N: I won't be able to update quickly. School is starting tomorrow :) Read and Review please! I loved the reviews last time, please do it again! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for all of the reviews guys!

* * *

Jdcocoagirl: Thanks! Here's the next chapter hope you like this one!

Springrain: Thank you so much! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like this one!

Vguz: Thanks. This once explains it a little bit in the beginning of this chapter. I hope you like this one.

Ookamu Sakura: Thanks, and I now I have a bit of grammar trouble. It's my weak spot . Here's the next update, hope you like it!

Gracie Scarlatti: Thanks so much! Yes Lizzie is cute AND Eliot melts around her. Then again it is his little 'princess' Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!

* * *

"I still can't believe that they have a kid! I mean I understand how they want to protect her, but they should know that we would never tell a soul about her." Sophie growled in frustration minutes after the couple left.

"I mean they would have told us right?" Sophie glanced at Nate worriedly.

"No they wouldn't have. Look at this." Hardison called over from the living room and pointed to the screens with information about Eliot and Parker up.

"There are people on this lists that want both of them dead. I guess if this many people want them dead, they act like they hate each other so they don't connect the two together." Nate nodded his head silently and continued to read the screen.

"Let's just hope for the best. I'm sure we will be seeing Lizzie more often now, now that we know about her." Nate and Hardison nodded their heads at Sophie's statement.

"Yea. I bet in the morning they'll probably clear things up more and explain it more clearly to us."

* * *

"Katie, you wanna stay here and sleep in? Parker and I gotta head over to Nate's figure things out. We're taking Lizzie with us, so you don't have to worry." Katie nodded her head sleepily and fell back to sleep as Eliot closed the door.

"Come'n Parker. Is Liz ready?" Parker nodded her head and they both headed out the door.

"I'll drive. I need to get some things from the store anyways. I'm making breakfast over there, you know, knowing how they are." Parker nodded her head and sat in the passenger seat next to Eliot. After Eliot stopped by the store, they were already on their way to Nates.

"Papa I'm hungry." Lizzie pouted and crossed her arms.

"I'm about to make breakfast Darlin'," Minutes after Lizzie's request they were at Nate's apartment. Eliot opened the door and found Sophie sitting at the bar with a cup of steaming coffee in her hands.

"Hey guys," Sophie smiled warmly at them and Lizzie looked up to her in confusion.

"Who are you?" Eliot chuckled and glanced at Sophie, gauging her reaction as he and Parker took the things out of the grocery bag to make the crews breakfast.

"I'm Aunt Sophie," Sophie smiled warmly at Lizzie at stood up from the bar stool and led her to the living room to watch cartoons.

"She seems real good with kids," Eliot noted as he watched Sophie and Lizzie.

"Hey Sop-" Nate paused as he looked at Parker and Eliot.

"Well, uh good morning Parker, Eliot," Nate walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a mug of hot coffee.

"Hey Nate," Eliot glanced up at Nate as he came into the kitchen while stirring the pancake batter.

"Thought I would make breakfast over here since you normally don't make or eat anything in the mornings; plus Lizzie wanted see y'all again." Eliot motioned over to where Lizzie and Sophie sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

"Oh, we've been meaning to talk to you and Parker about that last night before you left." Nate rubbed his neck as he stared at Eliot who had a blank expression on his face, ignoring him.

"Hey People!" Hardison exclaimed as he entered Nate's condo, orange soda in hand, a grin on his face. Eliot scowled.

"Don't go drinkin' that shit around me Hardison," Eliot narrowed his eyes at the orange soda, but turned his attention back to the breakfast he was cooking.

"Daddy can I eat now?" Lizzie turned away from the television and looked into the kitchen watching Eliot flip a pancake into the air, and onto a plate, turning to her as she spoke.

"Here." Eliot placed a fork on the plate and held it out as Lizzie came running towards him, a smile on his face. Nate, Hardison, and Sophie were shocked to see a smile on his face. Eliot turned to the other members of the crew and scowled at them.

"What!" Eliot crossed his arms waiting for a response.

"They're not used to seeing you smile this often." Parker pointed out as she stopped eating her cereal for a moment to explain their reactions.

"So you're saying he smiles often?" Hardison exclaimed, eyes wide pointing at Eliot.

"Yea? What's wrong with him smiling. Nothing's against people with smiling. Normally people want other people to be smiling and stuff often," Parker explained, as she continued to each her cereal.

"Bu- But It's creepy!" Hardison exclaimed loudly. Parker snorted and glanced at Eliot who held in a laugh.

"He normally only smiled when he's about to beat someone that he hates or something, not normally like this," Eliot rolled his eyes at the comment and continued to make pancakes.

"Parker, how many you want," Parker shrugged.

"How 'bout three?" Eliot nodded his head. In a bowl, Eliot began to crack eggs and add seasons for an omelet for Hardison. He poured the mixed eggs into the skillet, added some cheese and other ingredients and waited for it to cook slightly before flipping it in half. He turned to the other pan, and flipped a pancake before it burned slightly.

"Liz, did Katie have anything planned for your birthday next week?"Lizzie shrugged.

"Don't know. She didn't talk about it or anything. Why?" Eliot shrugged.

"Curious Darlin'," Eliot turned to Parker who had a knowing gleam in her eyes, a grin stretching across her face.

"Oh, her birthdays coming up!" Sophie exclaimed, grinning widely at Parker and Eliot. They nodded her heads.

"Yea, we normally go visit her for a couple weeks and surprise her."

"Well since she's here, why don't we have a party for her on her birthday? I'll go and help decorate…" Sophie continued to ramble on about the little girls birthday, which made Eliot and Parker smile at how easily they have forgiven them about not telling them, and welcoming Lizzie very easily.

* * *

Author's Note: And how do you guys like the end of it!? I hope you liked it. Leave a review about what you think. I'll try to update soon. :) Read and Review! I hope you guys can reach the same amount as last time!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own this story. I wish I did though, but I do own Katie, Lizzie, Emma, and Ben. :3

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the super late update, I had a few quizzes in class and all that shit. Not cool.

* * *

Response to all of the reviews: But before you continue, I would like to thank you three reviewers for reviewing everytime for each chapter! Thanks so much you guys, It means so much to me :)

Vguz04: Thanks Lol, thanks for reviewing every time as well! :D Yes the surprise party was planned, and it is in this chapter, it's sorta rushed though. Maybe, maybe not I guess it depends on the person who is reading Sorry If im rambling Lol, I hope you like this chapter.

GracieScarlatti: Thanks for reviewing everytime so far! :D The surprise party for Lizzie is in this chapter, I hope you like it :D

Jdcocoagirl; Thanks for reviewing every chapter! Yes they are grasping the idea of Eliot and Parker having a kid. It's a pretty cute scene too xD. The party is in this chapter, I hope you like it!

* * *

Author's Note again: Read and review you guys!

* * *

"Ok Darlin', Auntie Sophie has a surprise for you; she wants to show you something." Eliot grinned as he and Parker led Lizzie upstairs towards Nate's apartment above the bar. Lizzie looked at her father curiously as he led her up t Nate's loft.

"But I just saw her yesterday, why would she want to surprise me for?" Eliot chuckled and continued to lead her to the loft.

"You'll see in a second Darlin'," Lizzie crossed her arms and pouted, her curly brown hair falling into her face.

"But Papa….." Lizzie whined slightly, stopping in front of Nate's door." Eliot knocked four times, different pitches to let Sophie know that they were at the loft. A low whistle sounded, and Eliot stepped forward and opened the door. Lizzie ran inside, looking around.

"Where's Tata Sophie?" Lizzie whirled around running towards the kitchen. Eliot and Parker snuck up behind her, and waited.

"SURPRISE!" Sophie, Nate, Hardison, Eliot and Parker yelled, shocking Lizzie. Sophie came out from behind the island, holding a cake with eight brightly lit candles glowing.

"Happy Birthday Darlin'," Eliot said softly, opening his arms up. Lizzie ran towards Eliot engulfing him in a bear hug, grinning widely. Lizzie turned to Nate, Sophie, and Hardison, running towards them for a hug.

"Thank you guys," Lizzie exclaimed happily. Eliot grinned and Parker stood beside him, a smile on her face.

"What about me kiddo?" Parker fake sadness and looked at Lizzie.

"You were in on it too Mama! I'm sorry," Lizzie ran towards Parker hugging her too, and grinned.

"Can we have cake now?" Eliot snorted and nodded his head.

"Alright, but wouldn't you like to open your present's first Liz?" Liz's eyes widened at the mention of presents.

"I have presents?" Lizzie grinned, looking just like Parker seeing something that she wanted to steal in a museum.

"Yes you do Lizzie, we each got you something," Sophie stepped forward with her hands behind her back, holding a wrapped present.

"Here," Sophie handed it over to Lizzie, who snatched it and ripped the wrapping off quickly. Lizzie stared at it blankly.

"What is it?" Lizzie stared at the object in her hands blankly. Eliot walked over and grabbed the present from her and stared at Sophie.

"Really Soph?" Sophie shrugged, and grinned sheepishly and rubbed her arm nervously.

"What? It's not like it's anything inappropriate, it's only an outfit." Eliot rolled his eyes and handed it back to Lizzie, who placed it on the counter, and turned to Hardison.

"Here ya go kiddo," Hardison handed her a small wrapped package. Lizzie opened it and it revealed a new com, allowing her to talk and listen to the crew.

"You can pretty much talk to Eliot or Parker whenever you want; you just put it in your ear like it was a headphone." Lizzie nodded her head and handed it to Parker, allowing her to put it in her ear.

"Now you''ll be able to talk to anyone of us whenever you want." Lizzie hugged Hardison slightly, and turned to Nate.

"Honestly, I had absolutely no clue what to get you. It's been so long since I done something like this, since my son Sam was still here. I got you this though, open it up," Nate handed her a locket with a picture of Eliot and Parker on the inside. Lizzie was speechless, as she stared at the locket.

"I…. thank you," Lizzie smiled and handed it to Parker and Eliot so they could see.

"Hey Liz, you're present isn't here. You'll see it in a few days, alright darling'," Lizzie nodded her head and clutched Eliot's leg tightly.

"Nate, we need to run the con. Alright, I'm not gonna do anything irrational or whatever, but I'm still gonna get revenge for what he did to my older brother." Nate nodded his head, and Eliot smiled.

"Well, everyone pack your bags, we're heading down to Nashville Tennessee." Eliot and Parker smiled and Sophie stared at him with a dreaded look on her face.

"You're from Nashville?" Eliot nodded his head.

"Yea, I go down whenever we get a break, Parker goes with me. It's where I grew up at. Plus that's where Lizzie's present is at after all," Lizzie squealed excitedly and hugged Eliot.

"Hardison, you can manage to get nine first class tickets for us right?" Hardison had his laptop open up, and typing away steadily.

"All done bro," Hardison shut his laptop shut and grinned.

* * *

"_Please fasten your seat belts. En route to Nashville Tennessee, Estimated Arrival time approximately Eleven thirty." _The lady on the speaker announced. Everyone fastened their seat belts, and Katie gasped slightly. Eliot turned to her with a confused look on here face. She leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Those guys next to you are who beat up Ben." Eliot's eyes darkened, and he growled.

"Not now Eliot, especially in front of all of these people. Do it when they get off the plane, and follow them or something." Eliot took a deep breath, and calmed himself, turning away from them. Eliot felt someone tap him on his shoulder. His face met the attackers, and he growled again.

"What the hell do you want?" The two guys snickered.

"Well _Ben,_" the guys laughed,

"How ya coming along? I thought you would be in the hospital still... I guess we need to knock some more sense into you then," Eliot stood up and motioned for them to follow him. The flight attendant stopped him, and he flashed his Air Marshall badge, and smiled. They when back to a private room, and made everyone leave before turning to the two men.

"You wanna try knockin' some sense into me? Com'on and try," Eliot brought up his fists and held them in a defensive system. The first guy swung at his stomach, and Eliot grabbed his hand, twisted it behind his back. The second guy came in behind him trying to punch him on the head. Eliot swiveled around, grabbed his hand and punched him in the face knocking him out. The first guy came, and tried to hit him again. Eliot grabbed him by his neck and held him against the wall, hand ready to choke him to death.

"Parker take Lizzie's com out NOW." Parker looked confused, but did as told.

"It's out. What's happening?" Eliot grunted, and closed his hand tighter around the mans neck, holding him against the wall, ignoring Parker's question.

"Who the hell hired you to kill Ben? He never did anything to you. You shot him. THREE TIMES." Eliot punched the man in his stomach every time, for every shot his brother took.

"Matthew Moreau," The man sputtered. Eliot's grip tightened. Matthew Moreau, infamous con artist, and most importantly, Damien Moreau's brother, and right hand. Eliot had it coming to him.

* * *

Didn't expect that did ya? :D I will try to update soon if school will allow me!. Read and review you guys!

-NN97-


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Chapter out a little late. Why? I'm sick, and feel like shit. My Gym coach is a dickhead who makes people do insanity when they are sick, and I haven't had time since I just got used to school and all that shit. Now on to all of the lovely reviews ^-^

* * *

Review responses:

GracieScarlatti: No Eliot is not happy whatsoever. In this chapter its more happy with reunions and stuff, but the ending is totally unexpected. Beware. ;p

Vguz04: yes she calls him papa, and on occasion I will sometimes slip and say daddy out of reflex y'know? Well theres not much action, but there is a bit of fluff. Ending is kinda sad and totally unexpected though :3

Jdcocoagirl: yes, it will be mostly Eliot's past etc, but it has him and parker and lizzie and the restof his fam.

Saides: Thanks :Di hope u like this chapter.

* * *

"Who the hell hired you to kill Ben? He never did anything to you. You shot him. THREE TIMES." Eliot punched the man in his stomach every time, for every shot his brother took.

"Matthew Moreau," The man sputtered. Eliot's grip tightened. Matthew Moreau, infamous con artist, and most importantly, Damien Moreau's brother, and right hand. Eliot had it coming to him.

* * *

When Parker heard the name she spat out her drink, choking slightly, and eyes widening with shock.

"That's impossible, I thought he was dead Eliot," Parker calmed herself as she whispered into the comm. Parker heard Eliot growl as he choked the man, leaving him unconscious. Eliot walked back to his seat beside Parker and crossed his arms angrily.

"Well I thought the same thing too Parker, I guess the rumors we heard were in fact true. But we blew him up, how can he still be alive?" Parker shrugged and leaned into Eliot, who in turn wrapped his arms around his wife silently. Sophie, a row behind them, watched the interaction intently, watching the couple.

For the next two hours, the plane ride continued as planned, and Katie and Lizzie watched a movie, while Sophie, Nate, Parker, and Eliot slept. Hardison played on his laptop, in a middle of a marathon, leaving him the only unoccupied one after beating everyone there.

"_We are about to land. Please buckle your seatbelts_." The intercom rang, waking everyone in the crew instantaneously. Eliot shook his hair out from away from his face, woke up from the small nap that he allowed himself to have for once.

"Papa, are we there yettttttttt," Lizzie grabbed Eliot's hand and danced on the balls of her feet, smiling widely. Eliot nodded his head.

"Yes Darlin', we're back home now. You get to see mamaw and pappy again," Lizzie giggled and smiled wider as she clutched to Eliot. The Leverage crew waited until everybody was off of the plane before exiting. Lizzie in the small amount of time, had fell asleep, which led to Eliot carrying her off of the plane on his hip, like she was little again, a smile on her face napping. Parker stood behind Eliot as they waited to get they're luggage. They waited for minutes before Hardison noticed the luggage. Parker silently took the little girl, and held her on her hip as Eliot had done so, allowing him to grab their bags.

"Momma?" Lizzie mumbled. Parker rubbed Lizzie's back, soothing her back to sleep.

"I'll wake you when we get home alright baby?" Lizzie nodded her head incoherently, and began to suck on her thumb, a habit they were never able to quite break her from. Eliot came back with everyone's luggage and handed it out accordingly to its rightful owner, carrying his, Parker's and Lizzie's himself though.

"Ok, since we came down, Emma is picking us up, my sister," Parker snickered and glanced at the rest of the group.

"Yea, just don't freak out when you see her. She's a bit… excited?" Parker trailed off, and snickered slightly.

"Yea, and she looks a bit like me so…" Eliot led the crew towards the front of the airport, leaving them standing in the front waiting for Eliot's sister. A few minutes later two large SUV's showed up, and a tall, lean brunette came rushing out, rushing towards the crew.

"Eliot! Parker!" Eliot dropped his bags in time, and opened his arms for a hug by his sister.

"Hey Ems," Eliot smiled and let go of her, and Parker was soon embraced tightly by her sister-in-law.

"Auntie Ems!" Lizzie exclaimed, squirming herself out of Parker's grip, running towards her Aunt at full speed. Eliot chuckled, forgetting the issue on the plane earlier, and grinning at his family.

"Ok Ems, this is Nate, Sophie, and Hardison," Eliot gestured to the rest of crew, who each offered a polite hello.

"Well I guess we better get going Eli, Momma and Pops are gonna tan your hide for not bein' here any sooner, you too Parker," Emma relayed in a teasing manner.

"Eliot, Parker, Katie, and Liz, you can ride with Johnny. The rest of you can ride with me." Eliot snorted, while Katie looked a tad bit scared.

"When did Johnny learn to drive Ems?" Said boy popped his head out the window, smirking.

"Hey I got it like two months ago Uncle Eli! Don't be jealous I got it quicker than you did when you went to take your test," Eliot rolled his eyes, and put his things in the trunk, stepping out to the driver's side, and glared at the teen.

"Really?" Eliot nodded and watched as his nephew sighed, and scooted over into the other seat. Eliot hopped into the driver's seat, waiting for Emma to get everyone else into the car and take off towards the family ranch. After everyone was settled in the cars, they drive for a half hour and then arrived at the ranch. They pulled along a dirt road, revealing two large barns, a few farm houses, and many other things, like a pasture for the horses, pigs, and sheep.

"It feels great to finally be back," Parker exclaimed, grinning widely at the site of the ranch. Emma stopped in front of them and parked, and Eliot soon followed suit. Everyone grabbed their bags and stepped out of the cars, stretching themselves out from the long plane ride. A middle aged woman stood on her porch, next to a man Nate assumed was her husband, and Eliot's parents.

"Eliot, Parker get over here!" The woman stepped down from the porch, and Eliot and Parker jogged up to her.

"Hi Momma," Eliot smiled and hugged her tightly. She let go of Eliot and hugged Parker tightly.

"Hi Parker," Ellie, Eliot's mom, exclaimed, grinning at her daughter-in-law. Parker hugged her and grinned back.

"Hi Ellie, it's good to see you, despite the circumstances," Ellie nodded her head in understanding. She clapped her hands together and turned towards the Leverage Crew, walking towards them.

"So you must be Nate, Sophie, and Hardison, I assume," The crew nodded their heads and introduced themselves to Ellie.

"Well then, since everyone is here now, let's get you guys settled in. You can stay in the guest rooms. Eliot, Parker we cleaned yall's house up a bit, and stocked the pantry and kitchen for you." Eliot nodded his head and grabbed Parker and Lizzie's hand, leading them towards a large, two story house. Hardisons jaw dropped at the site of it.

"Damn, that's you guys house?" Eliot smirked, and continued to walk towards the house. Lizzie was grinning widely, excited to be back with her parents.

"Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," Lizzie said in a sing-song voice. Eliot _hmmed_ and glanced at her.

"Yes Darlin'?"

"When can I get my present?" Eliot chuckled and opened the front door, holding it open for his wife and daughter.

"You'll get it in a bit Darlin', you'll see," Lizzie nodded her head and plopped into a bar stool and watched as her parents set their bags into their room, and then came into the kitchen to see what they had stocked in the pantry. Eliot grabbed a couple of ingredients from the pantry, opened the fridge and grabbed a few more ingredients and set them onto the counter.

"Ok Darlin', we're gonna have some Cajun home cookin', that you only get here, you hear me?" Eliot pointed his finger at Lizzie mockingly as she mocked saluted him in return. Parker hopped onto the counter to watch Eliot prepare the large dinner for their entire family and crew.

"Papa, can I help?" Eliot was chopping away at the onions that were to go into the fresh potatoes he was going to fry up.

"Sure, can you rinse these off for me hun'?" Lizzie nodded her head and took the bell peppers and potatoes to the sink, dropping them in there. They heard a knock at the door, and Eliot looked up.

"Come on in guys," Eliot continued to chop the vegetables while not even looking up to know that the rest of his crew, parents and siblings, and nieces and nephews ran into his house.

"Uncle Eliot!" a group of screams yelled out as Eliot dropped the knife in return to be trampled by his nieces and nephews.

"Oof!" Eliot was knocked onto the floor chuckling and everyone laughed at the sight of the kids trampling him.

"Hey guys," the three little girls, and two boys grinned sheepishly and got up off of their uncle.

"Eliot, what are you making?" Ellie questioned as she turned to look at the ingredients stranded on the counter at last minute.

"I was going to make some sauce piquant for dinner. It seems like everyone loves it, but make two pots, one that's not as hot for the kids, and the one with Tabasco sauce and other spices for us." Ellie nodded her head thoughtfully and began to take some of the seasonings and season onions in there already.

"So Uncle Eli, how long are you staying here?" Eliot shrugged silently.

"Maybe a month or two?" Eliot glanced at Nate who was nodding his head, and the kids squealed happily. A chorus of 'YAYS' could be heard from the kitchen.

"Momma, can you finish up with this? I wanna show Lizzie her birthday present," Ellie nodded her head and Parker, Eliot, Lizzie, and Johnny walked outside of their house. Lizzie looked around.

"Where is it?" Long brown curls flipped around as her head turned looking for it. Eliot covered her eyes and signaled Johnny to bring it over.

"Lizzie look," Eliot uncovered her eyes as she stared at an American saddle breed, a soft chestnut colored colt looking at Lizzie with curiosity. Parker grimaced, still not liking horses, but smiled nonetheless at the thought behind the gift.

"Is she mine?" Eliot nodded his head.

"Momma told me that there was going to be a colt born, and I knew your birthday was coming up, and I believed last time I came home, somebody was begging for a horse of their own." Eliot grinned as he watched Lizzie's utmost curiosity at the animal that was now hers.

"What's her name?"Eliot shrugged.

"Don't know Darlin', thought you could do that part," Lizzie squealed and walked up to the horse.

"I wanna name her Mary Beth." Eliot and Parker each inhaled a sharp breath at sound of that name. Tears began to form at Parkers eyes, and she wiped them away quickly as Eliot wrapped his arm around her waist, comforting her silently by rubbing her back in slow, soothing circles.

"She would have liked that Elizabeth…." Eliot choked out. Lizzie nodded her head and walked over to Parker and Eliot.

"I miss her." Lizzie's voice was soft, and it broke Eliot's heart to hear it like that.

"I know Darlin', we all do. Your baby sister would have loved that." Eliot and Parker thought of the child they lost to cancer. Lizzie was only two at the time when Mary Beth was born. The doctors gave them the horrific news after her being sick for a few months of her life. They told them that she only had months to live, but she lived to turn four. A bad case of the flu around the family made things turn for the worst, and with Mary Beth's low immune system, she didn't survive it. She died in her father's arms, which relieved and also saddened Eliot. Relieved because he knew she was finally at peace, but saddened that she didn't live any longer. Lizzie was only six at the time when her sister passed, and it caused nightmares for Lizzie for months.

"We all miss her." Eliot spoke silently, not wiping the tear from his eyes as she held his wife and daughter.

* * *

Authors note: SOSOSOSOSO sorry for the late chapter. I was sick, and then I also pulled both of my quads in each leg making it umbearable to walk etc… The ending. It's a cliffy and you did NOT totally expect that did you? I actually thought of that because I was watching the stand up to cancer live last night, and I have always been touched by that because I have lost loved ones to cancer. I hope you liked this chapter and I will update as soon as I can, with school permitting me to! Read and Review you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: Okie so I had the ending written out. Like three pages worth that I did in class. It got forgotten like 3 days and then I finally remembered to put it in my pocket when I went to my locker today Lol.

* * *

Review response:

* * *

Saides: Yea, he's the fb coach, and I realized that I felt like shit cause I was sick and really didn't know Lol. I'm fine now. Yes it's nice to see them act all human like for once :D

GracieScarlatti: This chapter, Ben is introduced. Expect the unexpected. :D I hope you like this chapter.

: AWWW Thank you so much! Yes I'm planning on continuing this. I have a leverage thing going on all up in my head atm. I hope you like this chapter.

Vguz04: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter, theres two scenes between parker and Eliot with ben. I guess. Yes his brother is finally introduced. Expect the unexpected though. Especially at the ending :D I hope you like this chapter :DDD

* * *

Previously On Leverage:

* * *

"We all miss her." Eliot said quietly, not wiping the tears from his eyes as he held his wife and daughter.

* * *

Now onto the chapter:

* * *

They returned to the house a bit after, and they all caught up, and ate dinner silently. Everyone finished one by one, and Nate, Sophie, Hardison, Johnny, and all of the children to get some much needed sleep. This left Eliot, Parker, Katie, Emma, Ellie and Evan, Eliot's father, in the kitchen.

"Momma I want to be caught up on things. With the accident," Eliot growled out the last part, and clenched his fists tightly. Ellie sighed and sat down in a bar stool running her hands through her hair silently before she began.

"A few days ago, a large SUV pulled up. They said that if we don't pay them the money, which we had absolutely no clue what they were talking about, that they would take away the farm. Ben gave them the money. They said that this wasn't enough and they got into an argument. They shot him, and that's about it. The next day Katie brought Lizzie up to Boston, and then went to get you I guess," Eliot nodded his head and took a deep breath.

"What's his condition right now?"

"He's still in ICU." Eliot nodded his head and Katie, Ellie, and Evan left. Eliot turned to Emma and Parker, his face void of emotion.

"I'm going to see him." Eliot went into the bedroom, and when he walked out he was wearing a pair of black sweat pants and a dark blue hoodie. He had his hair pulled back in half pony tail and was wearing a bandanna. Black converse finished the ensemble.

"Parker, get dressed, you're comin' too," Parker nodded her head and rushed into the other room, changing into black skinny jeans, and a white, skin-tight tee-shirt. She wore a matching blue zip up jacket, and a pair of black converse, and her hair was pulled into a high, messy ponytail. Eliot nodded his head to Emma, and he and Parker walked out to the garage.

"What are we driving there?" Eliot shrugged.

"Nothin' real fancy, just the jeep," Parker nodded her head and hopped into the passenger side of the jeep, and buckling her seatbelt. Eliot hopped into the driver's side, buckled his seat and turned the keys, revving the engine loudly, and smiling slightly at the sound of the engine. The hospital was only a two mile drive away from the ranch, which made it easily accessible. The couple arrived at the hospital in record time and Eliot parked, and hopped out of the jeep, with Parker following him. Eliot stopped at the front desk and saw a nurse sitting there, typing away.

"'cuse me, what room is Ben Spencer in?" The nurse looked through a few folders and entered a few things into the computer.

"Room 515, third floor." Eliot nodded his head and they walked towards the elevator. They arrived quickly, and Eliot was soon looking around for room 515. Eliot noticed it and rushed over there, looking in the window. Ben was lying there, switching the channels on the TV, trying to find something decent that was on. Eliot opened the door and popped his head in.

"Hey," Ben looked up shocked at the sight of his brother and sister-in-law.

"Eliot," Ben sputtered confused.

"What are you doing here?" Eliot snorted and grabbed two chairs and set them across from him.

"Whaddya think Ben? You know what I do. What do you think I'm gonna do? The man who planned and attempted to kill you is an old enemy trying to get revenge on me. Shoulda know it would have happened sooner or later, and none the less to one of you guys." Eliot groaned in frustration and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Ben ignored him and turned his attention to Parker.

"Hey Parks," Ben said enthusiastically at seeing Parker and Eliot. Parker smiled at took a seat beside Eliot.

"How are you holding up?" Ben shrugged.

"At least I'm not dead." Eliot stayed quiet as Parker and Ben continued to converse. Eliot took a deep breath before looking at Ben.

"You know what I'm gonna do right?" Ben stopped talking and nodded his head quietly at Eliot. Parker took a deep breath and nodded her head too.

"Not now though. It's going to take some planning, two months minimum though. Tomorrow we will introduce you to the rest of our team." Ben nodded his head before yawning, eyes closing for a minute.

"It was really good seein' ya bro, we'll come and stop by in the morning and introduce you to the team," Ben opened his eyes slightly and stared at his brother, before taking a deep breath and letting consciousness take him.

Eliot was in the kitchen scrambling a bowl of eggs as he heard two pairs of feet padding their way into the kitchen.

"Hey Darlin'," Eliot leaned over a pressed a kiss to Parker's cheek, and Lizzie's forehead. He continued to scramble the eggs, and poured them onto the griddle. He grabbed the other batter he had and poured four medium sized circles into the griddle right behind the eggs.

"Yay! Pancakes!" Lizzie clapped excitedly and sat down at the bar, and watched as Eliot prepared their breakfast. After the scramble eggs and bacon could be smelled throughout the house, Hardison appeared at the doorway of the living room. Seconds later, they were joined by Nate and Sophie.

"Coffee ready?" Eliot smiled at Nate and nodded towards the pot. He flipped a pancake onto the plate and handed it to Lizzie.

"Hot Darlin', don't burn yourself," Lizzie calmed down a bit, and nodded her head before taking a bite and blowing on it.

"Guys, we're going head over to the hospital when we finish breakfast and I'll introduce you to my brother so we can get started planning the con." The crew nodded their heads and took a plate from the counter, grabbing some of the pancakes that were already made, and were cooling off.

Soon everybody was finished and Eliot finally sat down with a plate and finished his down quickly before rushing into his bedroom and changing into a really nice pair of dark blue jeans, black button down shirt, and his hair was in a half ponytail. He looked at the group and gestured for them to get dressed accordingly. Eliot finished snacking on his unfinished breakfast as he waited for the rest of the crew to come out.

"We're going in my car," Eliot led them outside and opened the garage at the press of a button on his key chain. Hardison and Sophie's jaws dropped at the sight of his car collection.

"Man, how long have you had this collection?" Eliot shrugged, and glanced at Parker with a knowing look on his face. Hardison saw the shared looked and gaped at Parker.

"Momma, we're gonna have a serious talk when we get back to Boston. Eliot snorted.

"Like hell we are, who do ya think helped me steal em'? Haridson dropped the subject and opened the door to the Hummer as Eliot hopped into the driver's side. Hardison sat beside Eliot while Nate and Sophie sat in the middle. Parker, Lizzie, and Johnny sat in the back row as Eliot revved the engine loudly. They arrived a few minutes later and Eliot parked it quickly. They went to the front entrance and asked the nurse if it was the same room as the night before. Eliot gestured for them to follow him and he led them to Ben's room.

"He's faring well considering," Nate chirped thoughtfully. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. Nate squinted back into the room and then back to Eliot, but before he said anything, Hardison beat him to it.

"You have an identical twin brother?" Eliot snorted and shook his head no.

"No Hardison, they're identical triplets, He, Ben, and Emma."

"So that's what Eliot would look like with short hair, that's just weird," Sophie grimaced as Eliot chuckled slightly. Parker led Lizzie into the room and Eliot and Nate began to discuss things about the con.

"Uncle Ben!" Lizzie exclaimed, happily.

"Hey Kiddo, where's your old man at?" Lizzie shrugged.

"Papa when out there talking to Nate and Sophie and Hardison about something. Momma brought me in here," As soon as Lizzie finished speaking, Eliot came in followed by Nate, Sophie, and Hardison.

"Guys, this is Ben, My brother and out client. I already know who hired him to be killed and I plan on getting revenge no matter what you tell me. I don't care, he hurt and nearly killed my brother just to get a message to me. I plan to do that and much more to him and his brother. I don't care what happens. I plan on doing what I came here to do."

"Who is it?" Eliot scowled and growled as he crossed his arms, staring at Nate and Sophie directly.

"Damien and Matthew Moreau," The entire Leverage crew gasped.

* * *

didn't expect that huh? Read and Review! Tell me what you think you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: Quick update :D woowoot.

* * *

Response to reviews:

* * *

IloveEmilyPrentiss8D: they find out in this chapter :D I hope you like it. It's a bit at the endin though.

Saides: Yes triplets. I updated quickly! Sorta, well compared to last update :O

Guest: Oops. I always got confused with all of that and stuff so.. even though mydad has an identical twin o.o

* * *

"Damien and Matthew Moreau?" Sophie sputtered out, wide eyes staring at Eliot and Parker.

"I knew that Damien was alive, but I thought his brother was dead. They never figured out who tried to blow him up."

"Yea, that was us, he tried to kill Eliot and I when we were doing a mission one time. We blew up a warehouse that he was suppose to meet as at." Sophie shut her mouth and nodded her head deciding not to say anything else considering that Lizzie was still in the room.

"Anyways, we need to get all the information that we can." Everyone shut their mouths and waited as someone's phone rang. Eliot dug through his pockets and tapped it, and then brought it to his ear.

"No, I'm in Nashville with Parker and Liz. No, yea. Thanks man, I'll call you back when I get home." Eliot put his phone back up and turned to the crew and smirked.

"Damien is planning to go to an auction at 10 o'clock on Saturday. I plan to get the details of it." Eliot left the room leaving everyone speechless.

* * *

"Hardison, is everything in place?" Hardison nodded his head as he followed Eliot. Hardison continued to push the food cart along until they noticed some guards at the nearest elevator.

"What is this?"

"This is goose patê." Eliot stepped forward and looked at the other guard.

"Who the hell are you?" Eliot looked the man up and down before answering.

"Me? I'm Eliot Spencer." Hardisons façade dropped as his eyes bugged out at him. The guard's facade faltered slightly. He nodded his head at the other guard allowing entry.

"This way," The elevator door opened and Eliot walked in, Hardison following reluctantly.

"Eliot, why did you tell him your real name? Eliot why?" Eliot's facial features didn't change, and he kept his voice low.

"Just…. just stay close to me okay? Things might get messy." Hardison stayed quiet and they walking into a room with a full length pool in it. Six men stopped and pointed their guns at them as they walked to the opposite end of the pool. They reached the end and a man stood up and everyone circled them and held their guns up. The women in the jacuzzi gasped and exited quickly.

"Chapman,"

"Eliot."

"They gave you the job?" Chapman smirked.

"There was an opening." The door behind them opened up and a man walked out. Eliot turned to him and watched.

"That's no way to treat an old friend." The men lowered the guns and Hardison looked between Eliot and Moreau. Moreau circled Eliot before stopping. Eliot faced Moreau.

"Damien," Moreau grinned at Eliot.

"That's a good job." Hardison narrowed his eyes before looking between the two men. They sat down and they handcuffed Hardison to a seat.

"You call this a plan," Hardison exclaimed.

"I'm not handcuffed to anything." Eliot said gruffly. Moreau turned back around a drink in his hand before pointing to Eliot.

"You work alone," It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Eliot's façade still hadn't changed.

"Things change." Moreau sat down and sighed.

"Don't take it personally. Takes me a while to warm up to people." A scantily clad women came up holding two glasses of champagne, but Moreau stopped her.

"He prefers beer." The girl walked off.

"Is this one of your retrieval jobs Eliot? Tell me, whose snoopy lunchbox do I have?" Eliot shrugged.

"It's not a retrieval job. I'm escorting the middle man, I'm contracting to make sure he gets in and out, but this isn't the only thing I'm here for." Eliot's eyes narrowed to Moreau. Moreau seemed to get what he understood what the look meant, and waved everyone out of the room, excluding Hardison and Eliot.

Hardison got up and stood next to Eliot with a smirk on his face, handcuffs dangling in his hand. Eliot warned him ahead of time and the prepared for the small run-in. Moreau glanced at the before Eliot spoke.

"Matthew get out here. Stop acting like a coward." Said man appeared from behind a door.

"Hello Eliot. How are your wife and daughters doing?" Said man chuckled and stuffed his hands into his pocket as he walked into the conversation.

"Cut the crap Matthew. You already know what happened." Eliot growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Well it wasn't that hard to slip her the drugs. How long did it take?" Eliot ignored him and continued to threaten him.

"And, if you ever do what you did to my brother and daughter ever again, I plan to hunt you down and do that to every single person you know or even care about, tenfold." Matthew scoffed.

"Like you would do that. Like you said to my brother, you've changed. You wouldn't be willing to do that with Parker, Lizzie, and Mary Beth, was it?" Eliot clenched his fists at the sound of his late daughter, and he snapped. He rushed forward, both arms out, rushing at the Moreau's. Each was soon held against the wall, faces smashed to the wall, Eliot's hands at their throats.

"You give me the details to the auction that you're going to be at on Saturday or I snap both of your necks and bury you myself." Damien managed to nod his head, and Eliot loosened his grip slightly. He looked at Matthew and punched him in the throat, effectively dealing with him for the time being. He then punched Damien in the nose knocking him out too.

"Man, good thing you told me what he was going to do." Eliot silently nodded his head and gestured for Hardison to follow him.

* * *

Everyone was back at Eliot and Parker's house grouped in the kitchen and Hardison finally asked the question Eliot was hoping to avoid.

"Who's Mary-Beth," Parker glanced at them with worry in her eyes, Nate and Sophie were listening in on it too.

"Lizzie's late baby sister." Sophie gasped, and Nate looked at him with a look of slight shock on his face, sympathy etching into his features.

"End of story. I'm not talking about it right now. I'm going to be getting the details to the auction later on. He's texting them to me when he wakes back up." Everyone shut their mouths and went into their designated rooms leaving Parker and Eliot alone in the kitchen.

"That bastard poisoned her," Eliot growled, punching into the wall, leaving a slight dent as Parker gasped.

"He poisoned her when she was born." Eliot growled and clenched his fists, trying not to hit anything or anyone in particular.

"And I'm gonna kill 'em. They ordered to have Ben killed, and they killed Mary-Beth. I don't care what you try and say. You can't stop me Parker. I know you mean well but that bastard killed my daughter." Eliot took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Parker nodded her head.

"I understand why. I was going to do the same thing, not caring what everyone else thinks. They probably think that I have never killed before. They're wrong. I've done just as much wrong as you have, and you known damn well why. When you do plan on doing it, tell me when cause I want to get as much revenge on that bastard as you do." Parker's voice was void of any emotion, depression seeping into her system, much like the passing nearly two years ago. Eliot nodded his head and pecked her cheek before walking into the other room to try and get the ninety minutes of sleep, so he claimed.

* * *

Authors note:

Well they now know about mary-beth. AND I INTORUDCED THE MOREAU'S :D xD The dialogue, up until the part 'but this isn't the only thing I'm here for." Eliot's eyes narrowed to Moreau. Moreau seemed to get what he understood what the look meant, and waved everyone' like everything after that part or whatever is the dialogue I made up, the rest of the dialogue is direct from the show. Took me a bit to get it all though. I hope you guys liked this quick update! Would of posted it last night but it was meh bday


	8. Chapter 8

Response to reviews:

WrItTen-PuRpLe: Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter, sorry it's late though .

: It's continued! I hope you like this chapter, sorry for the long wait though.

Vguz04: Yes triplets xD, had the thought in my head the entire time. And yes, they had another daughter. Drama occurs in this chapter a bit. And another scence from the show has appeared in it :P

BitTimeGleekBTR: Ah thanks for the review. Looks like the first time that you have reviewed so thanks bunches! Sorry it took so long to get out, been busy as hell .

GracieScarlatti: It's seems you have disappeared D: What happeenddd… Oh I hope u like this chapter btw.

* * *

Eliot had only been sleeping about an hour before he received a text from Moreau.

_I have a job for you Eliot. This will be the only thing that you will have to do to get the details to the auction tomorrow._

Eliot growled as he stared at the phone, deciding how to respond. Parker woke up silently and watched Eliot. Eliot glanced at her and she nodded her head while he responded back to Moreau.

_Shoot._ A messaged came a few seconds later.

_Kill Pete Stanford. He will be in town the next few days._

* * *

"Moreau is giving me the details tomorrow." They crew was sitting in a park outside DC. They flew there, and are staying at one of their safe houses for the time being. Sophie stared up at him confused.

"You? Why is he going to give them to yo-" Eliot cut her off.

"I said we're in."

"Why is he giving you the details for?" Eliot snapped.

"We're in, just make the damned plan."

"Eliot worked with Moreau in the past. A lot. Tell them." Hardison sat down on the bench and watched as Nate walked up to Eliot.

"We've been chasing Moreau and you didn't tell us?"

"Because I was trying to pro-"

"Because you trying to what?" Nate stuffed his hands into his tux pocket.

"I was trying to find a way around this. I-" Nate cut him off.

"Because you're trying to what? Trying to protect him? Is that what your trying to do?"

"NO. IM PROTECTIN YOU! Last time I check, that's my job." Nate scoffed.

"Look. We can handle Moreau." Eliot crossed his arms.

"That's what you think Nate. Every single one of his men has innocent blood on their hands." Eliot shook his head gravely.

"Everyone of them." Eliot looked down to the ground.

"Everyone of them, are worse than me. You think ya know what I've done Nate? The worst thing I have ever done in my entire life, I did for Damien Moreau. And I, and I'll never be clean of that." Eliot kept his voice steady as he stared at Nate.

"Is it that time when you….." Parker trailed off.

"Yes Parker, it is, now don't ask me again because, if you ask me I'll tell you Parker." Eliot never looked at her when he answered her.

"We know you have a past Eliot, but you don't have to share it with us, but we need to be straight with each other." Sophie explained softly. Nate studied Eliot a bit more before speaking.

"So Moreau said he was going to give you the details tomorrow. Why tomorrow?"

"Because…. He wants me to do something for him first." Nate nodded his head.

"I bet he does. What?" Eliot clenched his fists slightly.

"Kill Pete Stanford." Sophie scoffed.

"Kill Stanford? That's impossible; he's one of the most wanted criminals in DC. Plus Eliot isn't that man anymore." Nate shook his head.

"He might have to be." Sophie gawked at Nate, shock on her face.

"To get us in."

* * *

Damien texted the details to the auction to Eliot and smirked. He glanced at Matthew with a smug look on his face. On the other side of town, a couple just drove up to a warehouse.

"Eliot, is it me, or is it kind of off that they are holding an auction in a war-" Realization dawned on Eliot as he grabbed Parker and rushed back to the car. An explosion rang through their senses, and Parker glanced at Eliot with a knowing look on her face and nodded her head. The two drove off in Eliot's '66 Mustang.

"He's probably goin' to the airport, thinkin' that we wouldn't survive. Well he just messed with the wrong people to try and blow up." Eliot growled, and stomped on the gas, speeding down the highway. They were heading to Moreau's safe house, only a select few people know where it is, Eliot included. They arrived at the safe house within minutes, only to find it empty, with a note on the table.

_Well Eliot, Parker, Good job. Too bad you're too late if you're reading this. You won't find me where I'm heading, and if you try to have your hacker track me, I will make your life a living hell. Oh, by the way have fun trying to get Lizzie back. You're Friend, Damien. _

Eliot's face paled as he dropped the note, and glanced at Parker.

"No, he can't have her. It's impossible." Parker whispered, not believing what was written on the note. Parker took her phone and dialed a number, and let it ring for a few times.

"Where's Lizzie Emma, alright. Let me talk to her." A few moments later, a high pitched, eight year old voice rang through the air, and Parker and Eliot sighed in relief.

"Honey, I need you to do something for momma, alright?"

"Do you remember the birthday present Uncle Hardison got you? Yea, the thing that looks like an ear bud, I need you to put that in and put your hair down, yes like the way I showed you. Can you do that for me hon?" Eliot said, relief flooding through him.

"Alright I'm done Papa," Lizzie said confused.

"Can you hand the phone back to your Auntie Em's? I need to tell her something important. Can you do that darlin'?"

"Eliot, what's happening." Eliot growled into the phone.

"He tried to blow Me and Parker up. We went to the safe house he had here, there was a note. He's headed there, and he plans to take Lizzie." Emma gasped and nearly dropped the phone.

"Want me to take her there," Eliot groaned his head in frustration, but nodded his head.

"Yea, take her there, keep her safe. I know you hated being a hitter Ems, but you know I can't lose her. Not after what happened with Mary Beth. I just can't. It would kill me."

"I'll get back with you in a few hours." Eliot snapped his phone shut and glanced at Parker.

"Since we can't have Hardison track em, should we hire him?" Eliot shrugged.

"Hardison would kill us though."

"So? We need someone that he won't realize is working for us. He wouldn't expect him at all."

"Alright. I won't tell Hardison though. You are. He hates him." Eliot nodded his head, and had a grim look on his face. Time to call up Chaos and ask him for a favor. Hardisons most hated rival.

* * *

Whew! Slow getting this out. Been super busy and havin to go to the eye doctor a couple times a week from like 3-630 . NOT COOL BRO. Not cool at all. A twist hmm…..


	9. Chapter 9

Parker and Eliot were sitting in a diner on the outskirts of DC, waiting for one other person. Eliot glanced at his phone for the time, and the doors bell rang as a short, stocky man with black hair walked in, smirk plastered on his face.

"Hello Parker, Eliot. Good to see you two. What can I do for you?" Chaos sat down in the seat in front of the and smirked at the couple.

"We need a favor. We can't have Hardison do it though." Chaos arched an eyebrow and rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Why should I do this for you? Why can't Hardison do it for?"

"Moreau. He's leaving and I need to know where he's heading. He said that he would know if Hardison was trying to trace him so I need you to trace him for me. He wouldn't recognize your style so you're the other best hacker that we can have to do this for us." Chaos glanced at the couple.

"What's in it for me?" Eliot shrugged.

"Six digit payout, and a favor or two depending on what they are." Chaos considering it before smirking at the two.

"Deal," Chaos stood up and shook Eliot's hand. Eliot and Parker left the diner, Chaos following them, laptop bag in hand. Parker glanced at Eliot with a worried look on her face.

"Hardison isn't gonna like this Eliot." Eliot frowned and gripped the steering wheel.

"I know, but we gotta have his help. Text him on my phone for me and tell him they we will be havin' a visitor, someone that he isn't going to be very happy with." Parker nodded her head as Eliot handed her his phone as he drove off onto the highway, back to his and Parker's safe house. They arrived at the safe house in a half hour and they went in. Hardison was sitting in the living room with headphones in, not able to hear anything outside of them. Parker tapped him on the shoulder.

"Jesus Christ Woman! Don't sneak up on me-" Hardison stopped talking as soon as he noticed Chaos talking in the kitchen with Eliot.

"Oh Hell No. Hell No." Hardison stood up and walked up to Eliot with an angry look on his face.

"What the hell is he doin' here man?" Chaos smirked and began to talk.

"He hired me to track someone for him." Hardison glared a Chaos before turning to Eliot and Parker with a look of hurt on his face.

"Why him? You know I'm the best hacker there is at what I do." Eliot frowned and looked at Chaos and pointed into the other room, cuing him to leave.

"Moreau tried to blow me and Parker up. We went to his safe house. There was a note saying that he was on his was to kidnap Lizzie. We stopped that and he also had another thing written on the note. If we went to you to track him down, he would kill you first, and then kill everyone else on the Leverage team, then Lizzie and everyone else."

"Oh. Well but you coulda at least warned me first." Eliot shrugged.

"We did. Parker sent you a text."

"True." Hardison walked back into the other room, going directly to the laptop he had set up, beginning to do some serious research.

* * *

Emma snapped the phone in her hand shut and picked up Lizzie and put her on her hip and walked into the room.

"Auntie Em's where are we going?" Lizzie questioned, pulling Emma out of her thoughts. Emma set her down on the couch and began to get her old duffel bag out from the closet and began to gather things.

"Hun, stay on the couch." Lizzie nodded her head and watched as Emma pack old tank tops, and khaki cargo pants, and a couple pairs of steel toe boots.

"I'm taking you to a friend of me and Papa's alright. They are gonna to be watching you for us. You can call me and papa with the com whenever you need to alright?" Lizzie nodded her head, still confused. Emma then grabbed Lizzie by her arm, and went to Eliot, Parker, and Lizzie house. Emma went into the living room, and pressed a few buttons on a keypad near the chimney and a door appeared. She walked in, grabbing a bag for Lizzie.

"Lizzie stay in the kitchen and don't watch alright? Go play on Uncle Hardison's computer." Lizzie nodded her head and skipped to the kitchen, going directly to the small laptop. Emma glanced at Lizzie to make sure she wasn't paying attention to her.

"Stupid Moreau," Emma muttered to herself, a cross look on her face. She grabbed her coveted Japanese survival knife, and two of her old black ops knives and put them on a sheath, placing them on her leg underneath her khaki cargos. She grabbed a tank top, kept in the top shelf of a drawer and slipped it on. She placed a sheath belt on, and grabbed the multiple, tiny and deadly daggers from the shelf and placed them on the belt. Slipped her old swiss army pocket knife into her right boot. Emma checked herself to make sure she had everything.

"Shit." Emma murmured, looking at the semi automatic handgun in front of her. She glanced at it then back at her bag, and slipped it into the duffel. She grabbed a couple of loaded magazines and put them in her pockets. She looked at the small mirror and glanced at her hair, a frown adjourning her face. She let it out of the ponytail, and began to braid it into a messy, but tight French braid.

"Lizzie, go get your bag from upstairs for me. It's in your closet. Just bring it to me hun," Emma called out. She heard the thumping of feet as they went upstairs. Emma grabbed her old leather jacket hangin' on the hook beside everything else in the hidden room, and slipped her arms through it, allowing herself to adjust to the familiar weight of weapons on her body and her old leather jacket. She heard footsteps from the stairs and zipped her jacket up, and bent down to tie the laces to her steel toed boots. Lizzie was standing at the bottom of the stairs, with a small duffel bag in her hand. Emma took it, and looked through it to make sure it had all she needed in it for the stay with their old friend. Emma took her phone out and dialed Eliot's number.

"Eliot, we're packed and ready to go. You call him up yet and tell him I'm headin' up to drop her off yet?" Emma nodded her head on the phone.

"Alright, text me the address of the house that yall are at, and I'll be over there as soon as I can. Is Chaos over there yet?" Emma snorted at Eliot's response.

"How'd Hardison respond to him?" Emma burst into a small fit of laughter at Eliot's retelling of Hardison's initial reaction. She stopped laughing, and turned serious.

"Eliot, don't do anything to rash alright?" Eliot snorted on the other side of the line.

"You're the one to talk Em's. What happened last time?" Emma groaned and frowned through the phone.

"Oh shut up. Just text me when you can alright?" Emma ended the call and turned to Lizzie.

"We're going to see someone real special to me and your Papa, alright kiddo?" Lizzie nodded her head, curly pigtails bouncing up and down at the action.

"Who Auntie Em's?" Lizzie grabbed onto Emma's hand, and Emma grabbed the two duffel bags with her opposite arm and led her towards her '72 Camaro.

"We're gonna go see Antony Parker, You're Mother's older brother." Lizzie's brows furrowed in concentration.

"Have I met him before?" The little girl questioned.

"No, but Mama, Papa, and I, we all know him so you'll be safe with him. You'll stay with him for a while. We have our coms, so if you want to talk to us, just turn it on. Alright hun?" Lizzie nodded her head and the two left, speeding down the highway.

* * *

Author's note: Ello people ^-^ I hope yall like this chapter. And this isn't the brother parker had that was killed. i believe her younger bro was killed. i guess anthony parker is now an OC. I hope yall guys liked this! Review, and i'll try and get back to yall


	10. Chapter 10

Response to reviews: Thanks for all the reviews you guys! I try to update every 1-2 weeks at most sorry yall always have to wait so long.

* * *

BitTimeGleekBTR: Thanks, sorry it's a bit late though.

Contleavetonight: Thanks! There's a bit of action of sorts you could say I guess. I hope you like this chapter. :D

PCR: You read for once. Thanks I guess. Even though you already know what this chapter is aboutttttttt…

WrItTeN-PuRpLe: Yes, Hardison's reaction, I just had to do Lol. Yes Parker has a older brother. Anthony. They called him Tony for short, like y'know how you all have like little nicknames for close family etc…? Oh and no problem for favoriting your story, I thought it was really good ^-^

Beth: Thanks for the review! Sorry the chapter is a tad late, I try to update whenever I can, but I have classes and stuff. :I

* * *

Emma just finished dropping Lizzie of at Anthony's house. Lizzie was thrilled to find that her Uncle was really fun to be around. Emma glanced down at her phone as she sat in the car in her brother-in-laws driveway. She needed to get to DC quickly, and decided to call an old friend of her's.

"Hi Frank, I need a favor from ya," Emma kept glancing at the house and drove off a mile or so away to get the image out of her head.

"Ah, if it isn't Emma Spencer. Good to hear from ya. What can I do for ya?"

"You in Nashville by any chance?" Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ya, In the outskirts. Why?"

"I need to get to DC and fast. It's a family emergency. Urgent." Emma emphasized the last word of the sentence and Frank understood what she meant.

"Be at my private hangar in twenty." Emma snapped her phone shut and sped off in her Camaro. Ten minutes later, she arrived at Frank's old Hangar and sat there in grim satisfaction as she saw him approach where she was waiting at.

"Emma Spencer, So good to see you after all these years." Emma had a bittersweet smile and the rest of the features on her face hardened into the cold mask that Frank knew all too well.

"I was heading on down here anyways. Needed to check something." Frank explained. Emma nodded her head and climbed into the private jet. Emma stopped him before they took off and texted Eliot. A few seconds later, a text was received and she nodded her head at Frank, who started the plane and took off. For the next hour and a half, the two sat in silence until Frank glanced at her next to him.

"Emma what happened? I mean seriously, what happened? You're in your full getup and you normally only do that if Eliot's in danger, or you have a mission. Which is it?" Emma sighed and a grimace appeared on her face before she began to speak.

"Moreau threatened Eliot and Parker with Lizzie. They also threatened their team." Frank's eyes widened slightly at Lizzie's name and he frowned.

"Well if that's the case, I'm helping. Any where you need to fly, I'll do it." Emma nodded her head and they continued for the last thirty minutes of the flight in silence.

* * *

"Alright, Emma just texted me tellin' me that Lizzie's with Tony, and she's on her way via Frank," Eliot explained to Parker. Parker nodded her head and hopped onto the counter.

"Wouldn't Moreau know some of the go to people that we would have help with us? Like I mean, he threatened Hardison, don't you think we should get an outside hitter and thief to help? I mean it's Moreau. We'll be needing all the help we can get, y'know?" Eliot nodded his head thoughtfully at Parker's explanation.

"Quinn and Archie?" Parker's frown lifted from her face at the sound of Archie's name.

"Sure. You get Archie, and I get Quinn. You know I'll be able to defend myself. Plus I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Eliot growled, but nodded his head anyways. He's met Archie a few times prior to Nate meeting him, and the trio has sometimes showed up to dinner with his family a couple times too. Parker went into the other room, getting Chaos's attention.

"I need you to find someone for me." Chaos shrugged and pulled up a search base.

"A Hitter, wanted in three countries. Name: Quinn. Same height and weight as Eliot, bronzish hair." A picture of Quinn came up and Parker nodded her head.

* * *

Parker walked into the warehouse, tazer and gun in hand. She could hear talking from a short distance away. She walked out to the area and saw Quinn surrounded by five men, all ready to attack him.

"Quinn you're a hard guy to find," Quinn looked up with a smirk on his face.

"Parker Spencer, nice of you to see me. Trying to get payback to what I did to Eliot?" Parker shook her head.

"You picked a hell of a time to pick scores Parker,"

"Hey… I ain't settling any scores with ya. Nope came to offer you a job," Parker took the first two men out, knocking them by the heads following them to be unconscious.

"Depends on what it is. It seems my work conditions aren't…... favorable for the time being. What do I need to do?" Quinn took out the other two men and kneed one in the gut, and broke the stance of the other and punched him in the jaw.

"Me and my team need back up. This is for a long con against Matthew and Damien. This time, we plan to kill them both instead of just blowing them up, thinking that they died. Seven figure payout. Two Months." Quinn thought about it before smirking slightly. He glanced at the remaining man in front of him.

"Seems to be that he has my keys." Parker smirked and punched the man in the back, and then tazed him causing him to fall down to the ground. Parker grabbed the key and unlocked Quinn from the handcuffs.

"Thanks Quinn. Me and Eliot will owe you big time." The two walked out of the warehouse in Ukraine silently.

* * *

Eliot glanced at the worn paper, one that Parker handed him, and the address on the house and sighed. He walked up and knocked on the door and took a step back waiting for an answer. He heard feet shuffling and the door swung open revealing Archie's daughter.

"Ah, can I help you with something?" Eliot nodded his head.

"Where's your father? I need to speak to him about something." She nodded her head and called out into the other room. Archie appeared at the door a few seconds later and Archie narrowed his eyes.

"Eliot, what happened?" Archie shut the door and walked towards Eliot, cane in hand walking slowly down the stairs.

"Me and Parker need back up. The Moreau's tried to kidnap Lizzie. Lizzie's with Tony, Emma and Quinn and helping. We also have Chaos helping. All we need left is you," Archie nodded his head and followed Eliot to his Mustang.

* * *

Everyone, which included Eliot, Emma, Parker, Archie, Quinn, Chaos, Sophie, Nate, and Hardison, were finally all together very late that night.

"We've all have you here to help us, as of right now, you three are out backup if something happens. Our goal: Bring down Moreau." Parker, Eliot, and Emma shared a looked before nodding. The three of them left and Emma and Eliot left to practice. They arrived in one of the training room's that Eliot had set up. There were many targets, punching bags, mats, and a boxing ring among many other things. Emma walked near the targets and grabbed one of her daggers from the hidden place on her leg and launching it at the target, hitting it dead in the center. The target, well it was a picture of Damien Moreau, and Emma smirked in satisfaction and glanced at Eliot.

"Seems like it's not dead center like it used to be," Eliot smirked and watched as Emma growled.

"Fuck you Eliot," Emma growled, punching him in the shoulder causing him to stagger back in shock, knowing she was the only person who could ever land a hit on him. Emma left the room leaving a shocked Eliot standing there, with Parker standing in the doorway, trying not to laugh at the siblings.

* * *

Lots of different things going on. Hope yall liked this chapter, Reviewwwww and I will respond, i will take any kind of criticizism!


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, everything was back to normal between Eliot and Emma. Everyone was standing in the living room, coffee or tea in their hands.

"Moreau is still after us. He threatened to kill our team, and to kidnap Lizzie. We got to Lizzie in time, but now we need all of yall's help to bring him down." Eliot stared mainly at Archie, Quinn, Chaos, and Emma.

"Chaos, I need you to track everything about Damien and Matthew Moreau; any new activities, anything of that sort. Quinn, Emma you're coming with me and Parker. We need backup on a recon. Hardison, explain to Archie, Nate, and Soph the situation." Hardison nodded his head and the three hitters and thief walked out the door of the safe house out to Eliot's SUV. Emma turned to Quinn with a scowl on her face.

"Eliot what's he doin' here for?" Emma whined, crossing her arms.

"Hello to you too Emma, nice to see you again." Parker rolled her eyes and slid into the passenger seat of the car, listening to Emma and Quinn bicker over who got which seat in the back.

"Emma shut up, Quinn you shut your trap before I shut it for ya," Eliot growled, pointing at Emma and Quinn with a scowl on his face. Quinn huffed and leant back in the seat.

"Whatever."

"We needed more than one hitter in this," Parker spoke up. Parker glanced at the two through the mirror and watched their reactions. Emma had a look of curiosity on her face and Quinn. Well, he looked the same.

"We know that Emma and Eliot could both hold their own when they're working together, but we want a fresh face in it, one that Moreau won't expect. He would know that we would go to Emma for backup, but he doesn't know that we would also go to you, Quinn," Parker explained. Emma grumbled and looked very much like Eliot at that moment, considering that they look exactly the same when both of their hair is pulled back, which it was. Emma was basically a female Eliot Spencer, and was also wanted in several countries like Eliot, just a lot more than he was.

"Whatever," Emma mumbled, a frown etched into her face.

* * *

"Run it," Pictures of the Moreau brother's appeared on the screen, Parker and Eliot's next to the Moreau brother's.

"Few years ago, they," Hardison pointed at Parker and Eliot's pictures, "decided to blow up a warehouse that Matthew Moreau had went to search," Nate nodded his head thoughtfully and took a gulp of his coffee .

"Everyone believed that he was dead, including Parker and El." Hardison typed a few things and more documents showed up.

"Turns out, if I had dug a bit deeper, I would have seen the insides of Moreau's operation. Turns out he has been trying to get revenge on his brother being 'blown up' and knew exactly who had d-" Hardison picked up his phone and answered it.

"Hey P, whatchya got?" Hardison typed a few things down and closed the notepad on the Mac. Nate and Sophie shared a look and shrugged, not really caring about what Parker was telling Hardison at that moment.

A half hour later, the other half of the group returned and Parker had a thoughtful look on her face.

"I thought of an idea, well a cover for me an' Eliot," Parker slumped down onto the couch and brought her legs up crossing them.

"So they think believe that they have blown up me and Eliot right? Hardison can edit the footage somehow in Moreau's house and warehouse, and we can plant some things to make it look like we were blown up in the explosion." Sophie had a '_Not bad' _look on her face, which allowed Parker to grin.

"Basically you're faking your own death," Sophie filled in. Parker and Eliot nodded their heads.

"Yea, Me and Eliot can dye our hair, and wear different contacts, and that would make us look a bit different, right?" Parker glanced at Sophie with a hopeful look on her face, who nodded her head.

"Yes, this is a pretty good idea Parker. You would have to change your personality and accent though. I guess, be a bit more….. not naïve? And Eliot will have to be less grumpy and pouty all the time," Sophie smirked at the end of the sentence and watched as Eliot's jaw dropped.

"I am NOT Grumpy!" Eliot exclaimed. Emma and Quinn scoffed.

"That's a lie Eliot, and you damn well know it. Don't even bother lyin' 'bout that Eliot." Emma crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes as she stared at Eliot. She grinned and the entire crew burst into a small fit of laughter.

"I'm not!" Eliot insisted, a small smile gracing his face.

"Anywho, I was thinking that I should probably dye my hair brown or something, and Eliot could dye his. We both wear contacts, and we're still husband and wife. Oh, and Hardison, Chaos I want you two to plant some rumors that we're dead. On the black market and such, let other countries know that we are 'dead'," Parker continued to explain. Nate glanced at her warily. Eliot was sitting next to her with a scowl on his face and arms crossed, listening to her explain.

"That might actually work Parker, brilliant plan," Sophie smiled widely at the thief, causing her to smile in return, just as widely.

* * *

Later that day, Parker and Eliot looked nothing like their former selves. Eliot was sporting blond hair, and dark brown contacts, and his usual wire rim glasses on his face. Parker on the other hand had dark brown hair, a couple shades darker than Eliot's original color and wore dark hazel color contacts, and her hair pulled back into a long French braid like Emma's. Parker crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Sophie, will you stop p- OW," Parker took her hair out of Sophie's hands and began to pat her head gingerly with a glare shooting towards Sophie's direction. Eliot rolled his eyes and grabbed the brush and began to brush out the tangles carefully.

"You shoulda listened to Soph darlin'," Eliot _tsked_ and turned around grabbed something, and sprayed it in her hair, allowing it to get untangled real quick. Parker pouted and crossed her arms.

"At least yours is a bit shorter, letting it be easier to deal with and straighten." Eliot rolled his eyes and stayed silent and continued to work on Parker's hair. Sophie looked between the two and had a look of disbelief on her face and gawked at her.

"Yet you can stand him screwing around with your hair!" Sophie said exasperatedly, a dramatic look on her face.

"Well he doesn't yank on it like your do," Parker scowled and stood up as Eliot finished and had him sit down in her seat as she took the straightner from his hand. She began straightening it and began to talk to Hardison.

"Hardison! You got the identities made up yet?" Hardison nodded his head.

"Yea P, don't take me that long to make 'em. Here we go. Reed and Jamie Tucker. You guys met in college, got married a year later, and here we are now." Hardison tossed the ID's at Eliot, who caught them rather easily. Parker stood back, looking at her handiwork and patted Eliot on his shoulder.

"But, you two also happened to do some very bad things that would grab the attention of Moreau. Enough to have him want to recruit you." Hardison grinned and pulled up the big screen.

"You two helped in some major heists, similar to what he does, and we're gonna send the info to Chapman's phone, who will most likely show Moreau, hopefully going to contact you." Hardison explained as he grabbed his phone and began tapping away quickly.

* * *

Sorry i didn't get this out on thursday night like normal. :P Ill try to update soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Me, being the Lazy ass I am didn't write this until Sunday, the 18th. I've been sick for I like a month, and I finally got some medicine on Wednesday night. I had a horrible case of bronchitis, and I'm pre-asthmatic so it's very annoying and irritating when I get it. Anywho, let's get this new chapter started. And also Happy Thanksgivin to Everyone! Hope yall have an awesome day :) Also the rest was written on 11/22/12 being the sick ass I am. Plus iv been having to cook :I

Also, random other note, to any body in hurricane Sandy, i give deep sympathies, and hope that any loved ones are safe. If not, i pray that they are alright and that yall can get through this disaster that went through the north east.

Disclaimer: You know it already. If I owned it, you would tell, yadda yadda.

* * *

"You two helped in some major heists, similar to what he does, and we're gonna send the info to Chapman's phone, who will most likely show Moreau, hopefully going to contact you." Hardison explained as he grabbed his phone and began tapping away. Eliot and Parker had frowns on their faces as they watched Hardison explain the con.

The actual con was to begin the following week, and was about a couple weeks long. Hardison planned on putting some prosthetics on the twos' face so they won't be recognized from Moreau's security system that his hacker has going.

"Ok, let's go steal Moreau," Nate said as they finished with the briefing a close time later. He left the room to head towards the bar downstairs.

"Does he always do that?" Emma whispered into Eliot's ear. He nodded his head, and Emma snorted as she ruffled his hair.

"I remember when it used to be this color. You were a little bitty thing back then little brother," Eliot growled and left the room.

"What?" Emma exclaimed innocently, as everyone turned to her.

* * *

Moreau was sitting near the pool side when Chapman walked up to him.

"Boss, we got some new players. Someone just sent me a tip that they're good. Real good." Chapman tossed the phone to Moreau, who caught it singlehandedly. He glanced at it, then back at Chapman and nodded his head.

"Have Todd find out who this is from and respond back, I want them." Chapman nodded his head and left the room, leaving a smirking Moreau.

* * *

Hardison grinned from the computer he was behind and nodded at Eliot.

"Alright man, I got hook yall up with a house, all that shebazz. Ya cool with that?" Eliot nodded his head and glanced in the mirror again, seeing the way he used to look, year without him seeing himself like that. Parker grabbed the mirror from his hands with a pout on her face.

"You're not gonna turn back into the man that you used to be Eliot. Trust me, I'll make sure of that and if you do, I'll make sure that I'll kill you myself before you even begin down that road again." Parker sat down next to him and snuggled into his side.

"When we finish the con, can I kill them?" Eliot shrugged.

"Depends on if they'll be alive when I finish with them." Eliot smirked at Parker's pout and pecked her on the lips. Parker pouted and crossed her arms.

"Be like that," Parker left his side and sat next to Emma and whispered something in her ear causing her to grin widely, cause Eliot to frown. The two women walked towards him and his es widened.

"Oh no no no," Eliot exclaimed as he stood up.

"You leave me out of this," Eliot tried to get past them, but Emma stood her ground and crossed her arms, glaring at her brother.

"You promised Eliot. Remember, last time in Nashville you said that you would owe Me and Parker a favor each. This is my favor since I know Parker already got her favor," Emma grinned and grabbed Eliot's arm by his elbow.

"You get to take us shopping!" Parker exclaimed causing Eliot to groan.

"Aw, don't frown, I think you're going to like this kind of shopping." Emma grinned a feral smile, which only her victims had witnessed, but Eliot is the latest victim of said smile.

"Kill me now Emma. Why can't you just go to the safe for?" Parker's jaw dropped quickly and she gawked at him.

"Why would we do that, where's the fun in that?" Emma exclaimed indignantly. Eliot frowned as he glared at the two women.

"Yall need to stop hanging out so often, Parker's rubbing off on ya Ems," He grumbled as he allowed them to pull him out of the house and into the car. After a few minutes of Emma driving in silence, Eliot leaned forward and turned the radio on and pressed a few buttons. A few seconds later, the roof of the camaro was folding back and Eliot grinned as he felt the wind in his face as they drove down the highway at top speed. A song came on the radio and Eliot flushed slightly as the words began to pour out. Emma turned and raised an eyebrow at Eliot.

"Since when did you start singing again?" Emma turned to Parker who was staring at Eliot.

"Hello, anyone home? When did he start singin' again?" Parker shrugged, not knowing and Eliot mumbled something.

"I did that a couple months ago, I wrote song for Parker a few years ago though." Emma began humming to the catchy song and grinned lightly as she heard an old song that she heard many years begin to play.

"And from that valley girl talk to that southern belle drawl, oh my god, hey hey y'all, my girl, she's American made, Yeah my girl, she's American made," Emma sang out, perfecting her brother's voice, just more feminine.

"Yeah, my girl she's American made, hotter than an independence July day, ah she loves flag flying, hot apple pie, and cold beer at a football game, my girl she's American made," Eliot belted out in perfect harmony with the radio, which cause Parker to grin and begin singing along to it too.

"Yeah, I can hang down in Texas, while them girls sing along, living on lonestar and pat green songs." Parkers voice rang out, as her brunette hair flew in the wind.

"Yea, my girl, she's American Made," Eliot sang out, grinning. The trio finished singing the song in perfect harmony as they sped down the highway. Many songs later, the trio arrived at a building which to Eliot's satisfaction was the old weapon depot, which they know the owner of.

"Now Ems, how'de ya know I would wanna go shopping? Hmm?" Emma smirked at him.

"It's the most fun thing in the world to do especially, if you are a conmen, like ourselves."

* * *

Yall recongize that song that i had them sing song to? AWESOME SONG! I hope yall liked this chapter. I hope yall read and review to it this chapter. Anybody can review, any criticism i'll take. i love knowin what yall think about my story! Also, awesome awesome songs. Listen to Christian Kane's album if you haven't its AWESOME! Especially 'the house rules', it's like so darn catchy and stuff. It's like, youre in a depressed mood and shit, and it just brings out of of that depressed ass mood and stuff! Also, check this youtube fan vid out, it's awesome and goes with Parker/Eliot so well: watch?v=4Cu39IohFIM&feature=bf_next&list=FLq43ZhmSB_F9bSaQlq08Wuw  
AND this one.  
watch?v=bOTeNL5keK4&feature=bf_next&list=FLq43ZhmSB_F9bSaQlq08Wuw

AWESOME SONGS YALL!

Also, happy belated thanksgiving! I hope everyone had a good day, and got to spend it with loved ones.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi Everyone! After a long couple month hiatus, I've returned! With a new chapter. Yall won't like me much afterwards...

* * *

The trio walked into the warehouse and Parker bounced around the warehouse like a kid on a sugar high.

"Parker! Wait up!" Eliot exclaimed, jogging up to her. Parker slowed for a moment and turned to face Eliot with a pout on her face.

"Then hurry up Sparky!" Eliot rolled his eyes as he stood beside her. He glanced around the weapons depot with a grin on his face, old memories coming back to mind. Emma was standing behind them with the trademark Spencer glare and arm cross.

"Come on," Emma huffed, pulling the two by the arms down to the back of the weapons depot, to the 'manager'.

"I need this," Emma pulled a list out of pocket and handed it to the man who eyed her.

"Who exactly are you and what exactly do you need this for?" Eliot frowned and Emma smirked.

"I'm quite sure you've heard of Spencer." The mans eyes widened.

"Yup, both of us in the flesh. So can we please get what is on the list? I have cash." Emma pulled a stack of cash, hidden in her cargo pants, out of her pocket and slapped it on the counter. Long tan arms crossed, and a glare shooting at the 'manager'.

"I…, uh…. Yes Spencer. I can get all of this." Emma frowned.

"I didn't say you can or can't. I said I want what is on the list," Emma growled. The man flinched and scurried off to the back room. Eliot raised an eyebrow.

"What? We have a reputation. It's not like we can't use it," Emma crossed her arms at the same moment Eliot did, and you could tell that they were triplets. Well at that moment they pass as twins. A more feminine version of her brother, and more dangerous hitter as well. A quarter hour passed and the man returned with a couple of packages, still in the box. Emma grinned and thanked the man. Parker looked between the two and followed alongside them. All traces of the happy family gone, work mode in play.

* * *

"Is everyone in position?" Nate questioned. Eliot and Parker were sitting in the front of the warehouse, in their 'costumes.' As Sophie put it. Eliot had dark blond curly hair, and Parker's hair was her natural color, a light brunette color. They had both switched into contacts, and applied prosthetics to their faces, so they wouldn't be recognized. The entered the hotel lobby and glanced around. A man walked up to them, com-link in his ear, and a gun on his side.

"Here to do business with Monsieur Moreau?" Eliot nodded his head. Parker stood beside him, his arm around her waist, pulling her slightly closer. They entered the elevator and waited a few moments before it began to move. When the elevator stopped and the man led them into a room, Eliot saw Damien sitting at a table with a glass of champagne in his hand. Damien stood up with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you finally. I've heard much about your wet work and it has me very interested. A former employee of mine, if you can call him that was killed with his wife. It seems that you do the same thing that he did." Moreau began. Eliot narrowed his eyes.

"Who exactly?" Damien muttered under his breath.

"You've heard the rumors that Eliot Spencer has been killed?" Eliot shook his head. Parker's eyes popped out.

"The infamous Eliot Spencer is dead? Who killed him? And he had a wife? Since when was he the one to settle down? I thought he was like some lone-wolf sorta fella," Parker began, feigning shock. Damien smirked.

"No, he had a wife and two daughters. My brother had his second daughter poisoned as a little girl, killing her apparently. I know he sent his second daughter to his sister's house. No doubt that she'll come to try and get her revenge..." Damien laughed out loud to himself slightly causing Parker and Eliot to eye him warily.

"Alright. Now that I saw the coroners reports saying that two of the infamous Spencer's are dead, and one is in the hospital, I need a confirmation of that, which is what you two are here for," Damien handed them a slip of paper with the address on it. Eliot nodded his head.

"I'll be back tomorrow with proof. Pictures and evidence." Damien nodded his head and watched as the two left the room.

* * *

The next few weeks, Eliot and Parker having been undercover for Moreau. They had to follow all the orders, which they did, which made Eliot a bit more grumpy and off than usual, but a job had to be done. Weeks passed before they could put the rest of the plan into motion. Parker was sitting in her bedroom with a pout on her face.

"Why can't I kill him for?" Parker whined, crossing her arms defiantly. Eliot rolled his eyes.

"I said I was handling Matthew, and you have Damien, what's wrong with that?" Eliot questioned, crossing his arms as he questioned his wife. Parker growled.

"Can I at least shoot him once?" Eliot huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Parker, just don't kill him. I wanna make him pay." Eliot smiled inwardly at the thought of that. Parker nodded her head and shrugged.

"Deal,"

* * *

The Moreau's were standing in the middle of the conference room, small, sinister, smiles on their faces; their deal almost over. They were just waiting for two of their new favorite, 'go to people' for their wet work, to show up. Eliot and Parker, Well as Jamie and Lindsey to them, showed up a few minutes after the deal went down.

"Moreau, It seems that you're plan will not be going through as you thought," Eliot's voice was deadly calm, and he had a malicious grin on his face as he stared at the brothers.

"What do you mean exactly," Moreau stepped back behind his desk, eyes frantic, as Eliot neared him. Eliot tore the fake prosthetics off his face and smirked, a deadly look in his eyes.

"Eliot Spencer! He's Alive!" a few people exclaimed, frantically, eyes widened in panic. Eliot grinned and waited a few moments. Parker pulled the prosthetics off her face as well and narrowed her eyes at Damien as he stared at the two in disbelief.

"Your suppose to be dead," Damien stated.

"As are you Damien. So is your brother as well. And now, me and My team, we all know what your plans are and we plan to make you regret what you ever did, in the most excruciatingly painful way," Parker stated. Matthew appeared from the other room, a gun in hand. He loaded it and pointed it at Parker. Eliot's eyes widened.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! After a LONG awaited chapter, here is one :D And After so long, I made a cliffy.

Many apologies as to why I couldn't update. I know I should have updated sooner like I had promised, but I had gotten sick. Was sick since October. Mostly better now though. :D So sad about the cancelation of leverage :C And once again, millions of apologies to not getting this out sooner. Enjoy! Please read and review what you think about the cliffy C:


End file.
